Comet and Singe, Mates for Life
by CometFire321
Summary: A QnA with me, Comet the Charmander and my mate, Singe the Cyndaquil. PLEASE SEND ALL QUESTIONS THROUGH PM! Updated every few days.
1. Meet Singe and I

Comet and Singe, Mate's for Life

Description of my QnA

Hey, Comet the Charmander here with my mate, Singe the Cyndaquil! **Hey! **Just send us a question and we'll answer it! We answer questions daily! I got the idea for this from my best bro TheShinyEevee and his mate Vale's QnA. Shout out!


	2. The First One!

Comet and Singe, First QnA!

Hey everyone! Our first QnA! ***Jibberish* **By the way, thank you TheShinyEevee. You asked if I got my mate drunk before, and now I have. I am SO glad you did that. Last night was fun. Anyway, as17 asks, what are the 6 best non-legendary Pokemon? Well, that's a matter of opinion. **Give me another beer! **You know where the fridge is, get your own. Then get in the bed please. As I was saying, that's a matter of opinion. Like I would think they would be Charmander, Cyndaquil, Froakie, Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Lucario. But if you ask TheShinyEevee, he'd probably say Eevee, Vulpix, Espeon, Pikachu, Fennikin, and Sylveon. I'm just guessing. That's all for today! See ya tomorrow! Are you ready hun! **Yeah! **Okay! Be right there!


	3. Number Two

Number Two

Hey, everybody! **Hi!** I'm kind of in a hurry today, so I'll just start the questions.

TheShinyEevee asks: _What's Singe's favorite color?_

**A nice, reddish-orange.**

Thank you.

Bluewolfbat asks: _Hi Comet and Singe... Cool names. Anyways, here's my question: Have either one of you ever gotten stuck under a bed sheet/bed sheets or pretended to be a bed sheet ghost without setting the sheets on fire? Thank you.  
_

I have never done that.

**I've tried a few times, but the sheets always caught on fire. I can't really avoid the fire on my back.**

Okay, that's it for today! Bye! Ah! I'm late! *Runs out door*


	4. Th Third QnA

Third QnA

Hello everybody! **Hey! **Day three of our QnA. We only have one question, unfortunately. **WE NEED QUESTIONS FROM YOU! **Yeah.

TheShinyEevee asks: _Have you two had sex yet?_

Yes, we have. Don't ask that again. **Please. **Well, that's it for today. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye! ... I think it should be off this time. **Good. **Should we get into bed? **Let's just do it here, on the couch. **Okay!


	5. Fourth QnA

Fourth QnA

We're back! **Yes we are! **And unfortunately, we once again only have one question. TheShinyEevee sent us a box of cookies and asks,

_Can you test these cookies and tell me if you like them? I made them!_

The cookies are delicious. **Please send us more! **Well, that's it for today. Bye! **See you tomorrow!**


	6. PLEASE SEND MORE QUESTIONS!

We're back! **Hello! And thank you for the beer, ShinyEevee! **Once again, we only have one question, and, once again, it's from TheShinyEevee.

_Done it with some Pokémon else?_

I might have.

**Of course I *Sees Comet looking at her* I mean, no. Never.**

Well, that's all there is for today. See you all tomorrow! **Please send questions!**


	7. SERIOUSLY!

Hello again! **Hi! **For the fifth time, WE ONLY HAVE ONE QUESTION! **We need more people! **Anyway,

TheShinyEevee asks: _Singe, can you tell the truth?_

**WHAT?! OF COURSE I CAN! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!**

Okay, that's all the time we have today. And starting tomorrow, anyone that wants some free publicity for their stories, tell us in the reviews!

**We'd be happy to promote fellow authers! Just tell us if you want/need it, and we will! Bye!**


	8. We're Back!

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, but we were on vacation in the Kalos region!

**It was beautiful!**

Here are today's questions,

_Shiny Silver Eevee asks: Um, these chapters are… short. Mind making them longer?_

Yeah, we can only do that if we get more question. So just send one whenever you can and it should work!

**Next question!**

_TheShinyEevee asks: Singe, do you think this QnA will ever get popular?_

**Um… Yes?**

I'm not really sure about that either. But I'm hopeful!

**Unfortunately, that's it for today. And we will only be updating about every other day now, so we can let the questions stack up.**

Bye!

**Bye!**


	9. Eighth QnA

Hello!

**Hi everyone!**

We have two questions for today, so let's just get started.

_Flamefury asks: Do you remember the day you were born?_

Unfortunately, no.

**I do! It was a beautiful spring day in the forest. My parents were lovely. I was still a mess, having just been born.**

Okay, question two.

_Meyol asks: Hey Comet, you ever fight a Rattata?_

Once, when I was very young. I don't remember the battle actually, but I do know we tied.

**That's it for today! Remember to send questions through PM only!**

See you in a few days!

**Bye!**


	10. Ninth QnA

Hello. I'm just going to go ahead and say this. SEND ALL QUESTIONS THROUGH PM ONLY!

**Our QnA is close to being taken down because people are still sending questions through review.**

The only reason we didn't just ignore AFeralFurry is because he asked a lot of great questions.

**So let's start it off, shall we?**

_AFeralFury asks quite a few questions:_

_Have you read the fanfic "My Imortal"? If so, what was your Impression? Also, are you a Goff, a Prep, or a Poser?_

No.

**Neither have I.**

Sorry!

_I gotta ask Comet, if I kill a planet's entire population for their people killing the love of my life, am I evil?_

It really depends on how much of the planet is good or bad. I'd probably do the same if they killed Singe and my kids.

**You weren't supposed to mention that until Tuesday!**

Shit!

_Mates? Wait, so are you friends, or are you…?_

We're mates! It says it in the title!

**And we also just said we have children.**

Next question!

_Singe, I have a habit of bursting into flames. I don't even mean to, and I cause destruction everywhere I go. As fire types, do you guys know how to NOT burn things?_

I just have to watch where my tail is.

**I used to have that same problem! In an empty room with no flammable walls or roof, close your eyes, breathe deeply, and concentrate on controlling your flames. Do this once a day for two weeks, and you should be fine. And don't worry if you flame up a lot. That's why the room needs to be flammable.**

_Out of all the new characters in Super Smash Bros 4, which ones do you like the most? I'm partial to Robin myself._

**Isn't that a human game?**

Yes. I'm stuck between Robin, Lucina, Greninja, and Mega Man.

**I guess I'll choose Charizard.**

He's not a new character. He's been in the other ones.

**Oh. Then Pac-Man.**

_Singe, do you have a pillory, a zeppelin, a spoon, a legendary sword, and a flower?_

**I have a flower and a spoon. I also don't know what a pillory is.**

Neither do I.

_What is the most deranged thing you've ever seen or done?_

Probably walking into a warehouse full of gasoline and gunpowder without covering up my tail.

**Trying to swim without covering the flame on my back with something.**

Looks like that's it for today! So I have an announcement. As we said earlier, you need to send a question through PM only. My announcement is, if you can't send a PM for whatever reason, then just don't send a question. From here on, we will not answer questions put in the review section. That's all. Bye!

**Bye!**


	11. Tenth QnA

Hey everybody.

**Hi.**

We had several questions through review today that we will have to ignore.

**We also have an announcement.**

We are considering canceling Comet and Singe. If you send us PMs telling us not to, we won't. But if we only get a few, we will.

**On that happy note, let's continue with the questions!**

_TheShinyEevee asks: Comet, what's your favorite character in Deceitful? Singe, what's yours?_

Damian.

**I am pretty partial to Gallade, myself. He's so artistic, and smart. Pretty sexy too.**

Um…

**That's it for today! Please send questions through PM! Bye!**

Bye!


End file.
